ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The mission of the ?Administrative Core is to support and promote the scientific and outreach goals of the Host Pathogen Map Initiative (HPMI). Amongst its responsibilities, the Core will perform the following: provide leadership that ensures strong oversight and representation of all stakeholders in decisions; facilitate integration of research projects; and connect the HPMI to the broader community interested in infectious disease. Day-to-day activities will be coordinated by a cross-campus team consisting of the HPMI Leaders (Dr. Nevan Krogan, the contact PI, and Dr. Jeff Cox) and the Grant Administrators (Donna Even-Kesef and Anny Lin). The entire leadership team, equally split between UCSF and UCB, has extensive experience leading and managing large research grants. We will also form a Steering Committee consisting of the Co-Investigators, which will evaluate the progress and needs of each component, review and possibly modify priorities, and identify areas deserving extra focus. An External Advisory Committee (EAC) will be formed to review the Center?s progress and future plans. To facilitate communication amongst Center members and with the other members of the community, the ?Administrative Core ?will organize and manage a number of regularly scheduled meetings, some specifically for members of the Steering Committee and others for the entire HPMI. These various meetings will provide ample opportunities to discuss overall research directions and specific experimental concerns. The Core will plan a workshop for early spring of 2018, which will feature talks by all 12 HPMI faculty members along with talks from other members of the infectious disease community. The Administrative Core ?will lead the maintenance of the HPMI ?website (http://www.hpmi.ucsf.edu) and shared file servers. To provide formal site review and involvement with NIH, the Core will organize an annual EAC Meeting, in which the PIs and key personnel will meet with the EAC and NIH program staff to review the Center?s activities. The EAC Meeting will be held in conjunction with an annual Infectious Disease Quantitative Biology Symposium, an event that will be organized by the ?Administrative Core.? ?Overall, the ?Administrative Core will ensure that projects are productive, synergistic and have sufficient support; that resource-sharing obligations are met; and that outreach activities are of maximum impact.